Reclamation and recycling of newsprint and the like has become quite important but the actual work of bundling and preliminary handling of used newspapers and other papers and the heavy bundles has discouraged office workers and householders and others from fully co-operating in such reclamation. Part of the problem is the difficulty experienced in tying and stacking the bundles. Boxes and cradles into which newspapers can be placed have been proposed and these can obviously be used successfully but such boxes and cradles have not fully solved the problem of extracting the tied bundle from such box or cradle, nor the problem of neatly and safely stacking the heavy bundles. There is a need therefore for a simple, effective means and method of bundling and stacking papers.